


Икота

by donemon



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Когда Локи икает, магия вырывается из-под его контроля случайными всплесками. В Асгарде начинает пахнуть жареным.





	1. Икота против асгардских празднеств.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the Hiccups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259508) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



– Ик.

Фригг улыбнулась и опустила рожок с молоком на стол. 

– Ик.

Осторожно уложив ребенка на плечо, она успокаивающе погладила его по спинке.

– Ик.

Затем принялась похлопывать, но звуки, пусть и почти неслышные в шуме пира, не прекращались.

– Ик.

– Жена моя, все хорошо? – склонился к ним Один.

Она с улыбкой обернулась к нему.

– Да, мой супруг. 

– Ик.

– Он немного поспешил, пока пил, только и всего.

Один кивнул и отвернулся, позволяя жене вернуть внимание ребенку, что совсем недавно стал их младшим сыном.

И никто не заметил, что с каждым «ик» с маленьких пальчиков Локи срывались облачка лиловых искр.

 

***

 

– Ик.

Очередной пир в Асгарде, очередной приступ икоты. Фригг подхватила ребенка на руки, собираясь, как и прежде, похлопать его по спине, и тут Тор подергал ее за рукав.

– Мама, я не люблю рыбу!

– Я знаю, милый, потому и положила тебе… – Она взглянула на его тарелку и осеклась. – Рыба. Но я точно помню, что клала телятину.

– Терпеть не могу рыбу, – уныло сообщил Тор тарелке.

Локи на руках Фригг снова икнул, и она, сосредоточив свое внимание на поглаживании и похлопывании, не заметила, что и вся остальная еда на столе превратилась в рыбу. 

 

***

 

– Ик.

Один недоуменно следил за тем, как жена снова возится с Локи, то похлопывая, то поглаживая его по спине.

– Ты уверена, что это помогает? Он так делает на каждом пиру.

Фригг вскинула на него возмущенный взгляд, и Один понял, что озвучивать сомнения в ее методах лучше не стоит.

– Наверное, для него здесь слишком шумно, – попытался исправиться он.

К счастью, Фригг усилия оценила.

– Надеюсь, скоро привыкнет. Ведь мы устраиваем пиры каждую неделю.

– Ик.

Игр, сидевший ближе всех к царской чете, вдруг закашлялся, отплевываясь медовухой. Спустя секунду его примеру последовали еще семеро. Вместе им удалось заплевать почти весь стол, ломившийся от прежде аппетитных блюд.

Один вперил в них грозный взгляд.

– В чем дело?

– Мой государь! – Тюр украдкой сплюнул на пол и теперь тщательно вытирал рот. – Мед какой-то… странный.

Один, недовольно схватив свой кубок, нюхнул содержимое и сморщился от шибанувшей в нос вони.

– Это не мёд! Слуги совсем ослепли?!

Ближайшая служанка в ужасе перевела взгляд с царя на кубок.

– Н-ничего не понимаю, государь, – наконец, выдавила она. – Я наливала из кувшина медовуху, клянусь!

– И почему же теперь в моем бокале… это?!

Один отшвырнул кубок в сторону, и вонючая жидкость волной залила золоченый пол.

– Пахнет тролльей мочой, – поведал кто-то с нижнего края стола. Один замер.

– В самом деле?

– Точно говорю. Вонь незабываемая.

– Прошу прощения, – поднялась одна из дам. – В моем бокале не вино, а кровь.

– А мое на вкус как яблочный сок, – подхватила другая.

– А мое прожгло кубок. И, кажется, сейчас растворит стол.

С каждой жалобой Один хмурился все сильнее, невольно склоняясь к мысли, что если праздник настолько не задался, то его лучше закончить пораньше.

Все это время Локи, уткнувшись в материнскую грудь, продолжал тихо икать.

 

***

 

– Ик.

Тор озадаченно заморгал и склонился над тарелкой, изучая ее с преувеличенным вниманием.

– Мама, еда двигается!

Фригг снисходительно ему улыбнулась:

– Тор, милый, так не бывает.

– Но курица лежала ножками сюда.

– Глупости, – поддержал жену Один, с опаской разглядывая содержимое бокала. – Должно быть, ты сам ее случайно передвинул.

– Но…

– Хватит, Тор.

Царевич, обиженно насупившись, вонзил в курицу вилку.

– Ик.

Курица заверещала, словно ее режут. Тор подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и его маленький кулак, будто сам по себе размахнувшись, раздробил голову ожившей птицы о дубовый стол. В трапезной стало очень тихо. 

– Я же говорил! Она двигалась, – пожал плечами царевич.

Никогда еще асгардцы не ели так мало мяса, как на этом пиру.

 

***

 

– Ик.

Один, напряженно потирая лоб, старательно делал вид, что не заметил, как очередной слуга, вступив в неожиданно появившуюся под его ногами лужу какой-то зеленой дряни, поскользнулся и грохнулся на пол. Право же, это становилось смешным.

– Ик.

– Похоже, среди нас объявился шутник, – пробормотал он. Мимо прямо по воздуху проплыл одинокий поднос.

– Объявить его в розыск, государь? – учтиво поклонился советник Свальдигг.

– Не нужно. Это неконтролируемые всплески магии. Должно быть, в ком-то из детей открылся магический дар.

– И все же его стоит найти. – Свальдигг демонстративно покосился на фрукты, которые всего минуту назад были бараниной. – От этих всплесков слишком много хлопот.

– Ик.

Тюр вскочил, с грохотом опрокинув стул. Трясущимся от ярости пальцем он указывал в сторону царицы. Точнее, на ее колени.

– Ётун! – заорал он.

Фригг невольно опустила взгляд и едва не вскрикнула: Тюр был прав. Лежащий у нее на коленях Локи действительно был похож на ётуна. В размерах, правда, остался прежним, зато синяя кожа и алые глаза прилагались.

– Что…

– Ётунский подменыш! – провозгласил Тюр, обнажая меч. – Вот она, причина хаоса!

– Ик.

Тюр побледнел. Игр разинул рот.

– Теперь этот ваш ётун выглядит как гном.

– Ик.

– А теперь как темный эльф.

– Ик.

– Э-э… он превратился в лисенка?

– Ик.

Свальдигг поскреб в затылке:

– В щенка о двух головах?..

– Ик.

Фригг со смехом подняла сына повыше и развернула к себе, заглядывая в теперь уже золотые глаза.

– Метаморф! – с гордостью объявила она.

– Ик.

Локи снова принял облик ётуна, и Фригг нежно его обняла.

– Какой чудный дар у нашего сына, супруг мой, – улыбнулась она, но Один хмурился, напряженно о чем-то раздумывая.

– У метаморфов обычно и к магии хорошие способности.

– Ик.

Сейчас внимание общественности было сосредоточено на младшем царевиче, так что все увидели, как с маленьких пальчиков слетели пурпурные искры.

Блюдо с жареным кабаном в центре стола объяло пламенем. 

– Ну что ж, вот загадка и разгадана, – усмехнулся царь, снисходительно поглядывая на младшего сына.

– Ик.

Один замер. Улыбка сползла с его лица.

– Жена, во что это превратился мой шлем?

Фригг смотрела на него, покусывая губы.

– В живого гуся, если не ошибаюсь, – успела произнести она, прежде чем слова заглушил громовой хохот созванных на пир гостей.

– Не самый плохой вариант… – смущенно пробормотал Один.

Ему почему-то казалось, что с этого дня и на многие-многие годы вперед жизнь царской семьи даже отдаленно не будет напоминать нормальную. 

Принц грудного возраста оказался магом.

– Еще мёда! – велел Всеотец, поднимая кубок.


	2. Икота против асгардских воинов.

Локи стиснул кулаки, лицо исказилось от ярости. Да как она смеет?! Будто забыла, в чем смысл тренировок! Вместо того чтобы отрабатывать удары, мелет всякую чепуху, отчаянно пытаясь вывести его из равновесия. На все готова ради победы – лишь бы в итоге получить косноязычную похвалу от одного пустоголового груби…

– Ик.

Локи замер от изумления. Это что такое было?

– Ик.

И вот опять. Что за напасть?

– Ик.

Странное ощущение. Скорее неприятное.

– В чем дело, Локи? Только со спины нападать умеешь? – издевательски пропела Сиф. Локи свел брови и поудобнее перехватил рукоять меча, медленно отводя руку для замаха…

– Ик.

Да что же это?

– Ик.

Проклятье!

– Брат, что с тобой? – удивился Тор, подходя поближе. Троица воинов, непонимающе переглянувшись, последовала за ним. Сиф возмущенно фыркнула, но оставаться в стороне тоже не пожелала.

Локи раздраженно опустил меч.

– Мне это не нравится. Здорово отвлекает.

– Что – «это»?

– Ик. Вот это.

– Обыкновенная икота, – презрительно усмехнулась Сиф. – Можно подумать, ты раньше никогда не икал.

– Никогда. – Локи пожал плечами. – Ик.

Сиф ошеломленно заморгала:

– Серьезно?..

– Нет, ты часто икал, когда маленьким был, – задумчиво припомнил Тор. – Мама вечно с тобой из-за этого возилась.

– Ик.

– Это еще что такое? Почему не тренируетесь? – рыкнул Тюр, широкими шагами пересекая площадку. – И на пять минут отойти нельзя – тут же цепляются языками!

– На Локи икота напала, – пояснил Тор.

Тюр слегка побледнел. 

– Искры из пальцев сыплются?

– Ик... Да, – удивленно подтвердил Локи. Тюр окончательно сравнялся по цвету со снегом и зачем-то закрылся ближайшим щитом.

– Ты чего? – осторожно поинтересовался Фандрал.

– Лучше бы и вам куда-нибудь спрятаться, – посоветовал Тюр, медленно отходя к стойке с оружием. Так, на всякий случай.

– Ик.

Сиф заверещала: волосы у нее вспыхнули, как хорошо промасленный факел. Тор и троица воинов с воплями ужаса кинулись тушить. Локи, совершенно сбитый с толку, растерянно разглядывал свои пальцы; искры сыпались с них неудержимым фонтаном.

– Ик.

Обгорелые остатки только что длинных волос перестали дымить и покрылись льдом. Сиф медленно втянула носом воздух, выравнивая дыхание, и вперила в Локи полный ярости взгляд.  
Локи благоразумно попятился.

– Я… я не нарочно…

Сиф, вытащив меч, угрожающе шагнула в его сторону. Правда, второй шаг сделать не успела – Тюр отобрал у нее оружие.

– Прекрати. Он не может этим управлять. 

– Он сжег мне волосы! – взвизгнула Сиф. Тор торопливо вклинился между ней и братом.

– Ик.

Щит, которым Тюр все еще пытался прикрыться, превратился в чучело розового пуделя, увитое голубыми лентами.

– Когда он икает, магия вырывается из-под его контроля случайными всплесками. – Тюр с тяжелым вздохом перехватил пуделя другой рукой. – И результат предсказать невозможно.

Сиф зашипела, как потревоженная гадюка.

– Вы оглохли?! Я говорю, он мне волосы сжег!

– Отрастут еще, – попытался утешить ее Локи, но получил в ответ разъяренный рык и поспешил вернуться под защиту широкой спины Тора. – Ик.

Землю неподалеку от них вспучило, и к небу рванулись тонкие зеленые побеги, вытягиваясь и расширяясь на глазах. Через пару секунд тренировочную площадку закрыла тень от трех огромных дубов.

– Любопытно… – пробормотал Огун, разглядывая сидящую на ветке ласточку.  
Сиф яростно выругалась и, резко развернувшись, помчалась прочь. Тюр проводил ее сочувственным взглядом.

– Пойду доложу царю. А вы пока постарайтесь избавить его от этой разрушительной икоты, – велел он, в такой спешке покидая площадку, что это больше напоминало бегство.  
Вольстагг поскреб старательно отращиваемую бородку. 

– Можно постоять на голове. Мама говорит, ей всегда помогает.

– Ладно. – Локи, пожав плечами, сделал стойку на руках. Несколько минут все напряженно ждали.  
– Ну и когда это подействует? Ик.

– Никогда. – Тор со смешком помог брату встать на ноги.

– Может, его напугать? – предложил Фандрал.

– Его даже взбешенная Сиф не напугала…

Локи утвердительно икнул. С головы Тора взлетел шлем. Фандрал с интересном проследил, как он, активно махая крылышками, долетел до дуба и влился в компанию облюбовавших ветку воронов. 

– Теперь он совьет там себе гнездо.

Тор, возмущенный предательством шлема, скрестил руки на груди.

– Пусть выпьет воды, – посоветовал Огун.

– Ик.

Быстро стемнело, будто солнце закрыла гигантская туча, и Тор задрал голову. В небе над тренировочной площадкой завис огромный шар воды, в его глубине мелькали серебристые росчерки рыбных косяков. (А где-то на востоке, в паре сотен миль от Асгарда, прекратило свое существование озеро Авалон). 

– Как-то мне это не нравится…

– Ик.

Шар рухнул вниз. Огромные волны буквально смели всё с площадки и через ворота хлынули в город. Вода с ревом неслась по улицам, сбивая с ног людей и животных, унося вещи и разбивая ограды. В прежде упорядоченном и спокойном Асгарде началась полнейшая неразбериха.  
Тренировочная площадка находилась на возвышении, так что всего через несколько минут слой воды сошел на нет, и о неожиданном водопаде напоминали только лужи и прыгающие в них рыбки. Тор, Локи и троица воинов, мокрые, оглушенные и совершенно обалдевшие, кое-как поднялись на ноги.

– Эй, постойте-ка. – Локи, напряженно прижимавший к груди ладонь, вдруг заулыбался. – Кажется, сработало!

– Вот и славно, – дрожащим голосом откликнулся Тор. Откуда-то снизу доносились горестные вопли асгардцев и шум утекающей из города воды. – Очень славно.


	3. Икота против Мстителей

Локи с безумным хохотом увернулся от выстрелов и завис неподалеку. Даже в усовершенствованном мегабыстром костюме Железного Человека добраться до него не получалось. Старк от души пожелал ему отправиться в далекое нецензурное путешествие и в очередной раз зарядил репульсоры.

\- Ик.

Ох, нет! Ну почему именно сейч…

\- Ик.

Локи, мученически вздохнув, телепортировался к Железному Человеку в тыл. И быстренько влез ему на спину, обхватив руками и ногами.

\- Сдурел?! – возмутился Старк. Он закрутился на месте, пытаясь сбросить неожиданный груз, но Локи держался крепко.

\- Мне нужно где-то спрятаться, - мрачно пояснил он.

\- От чего?

\- Ик.

Воздух перед ними сгустился и буквально за доли секунды преобразовался в огромного, вполне материального и, кажется, совсем не дружелюбного дракона.

\- От него, например, - серьезно ответил Локи.

Старк с воплем разрядил репульсоры в огнедышащую пасть.

 

***

 

– Эм, Тони. Ты вообще в курсе, что привез к нам врага? – нерешительно спросил Стив. Железный Человек, вихляясь, словно его подбили, опустился на расстояние полуметра от земли, повисел немного и с грохотом рухнул. За миг до падения Локи отцепился от его спины и ловко отпрыгнул в сторону. – Тони!

Стив поспешил товарищу по команде на помощь, подозрительно оглядываясь на Локи. Тот, пожав плечами, демонстративно отошел подальше. И поймал взгляд Тора.

– О, какая встреча! Как вы с Мьёльниром поживаете?

– Закрой рот, брат, и признайся, что ты сделал с Тони Старком!

Железный человек что-то невнятно пробурчал сквозь динамики и попытался подтянуть к груди закованные в броню колени.

– Старк, ты как? – позвал Ястреб. Лук он не опускал, стрела была предсказуемо направлена на Локи.  
Стив продиктовал Джарвису код аварийной разблокировки, и броня раскрылась, вытряхнув Тони на землю. Тот закашлялся от попавшей в рот пыли и попытался сфокусировать на окружающих мутный взгляд.

– Какая неудобная кровать, – пробормотал он, сворачиваясь уютным клубочком. – И подушки нету…

Мстители потрясенно на него уставились.

– Ты что, пьян? – возмутилась Джанет. – Тони, ну как так можно!

– Вообще-то, алкоголем от него не пахнет. – Стив ухватил Старка за бока и попытался поставить. Тони стоять не желал, хихикал и болтал ногами.

– Я лечу-у… – промычал он и икнул.  
Локи икнул в ответ и смущенно развел руками:

– Это он, наверное, из-за меня. Извините.

Тор вздрогнул и загородился молотом.

– О нет, брат, не надо!

Локи раздраженно обернулся к нему…

– Ик. 

…и посинел с головы до ног.

Хэнк заинтересовано приподнял брови:

– Тор, не хочешь нам объяснить?

– Ик.

Стрела, обмякнув, повисла на луке Ястреба огромной макарониной. 

– Когда брат икает, магия выходит у него из-под контроля. 

Тор пригнулся, как под обстрелом. Ястреб с омерзением отшвырнул макаронину и потянулся за новой стрелой. Ничего не нащупав, заглянул в тул и, грязно выругавшись, перевернул его. На землю хлынула волна ароматного мясного бульона.

– Так, все в убежище! – скомандовал Стив, прижимая к груди пьяно хихикающего Тони.

– От этого никакое убежище не спасет, – осадил всех Тор.

– Ик.

В двух шагах от Мстителей земля лопнула, как перезревший арбуз, и с грохотом раздалась в стороны. Получившаяся трещина на какой-то десяток метров не дотягивала до Большого Каньона.

– Пусть он выпьет воды, - раздраженно посоветовал Ястреб.

– Нет! – заорал Тор и ничком бросился на землю. Озадаченные взгляды уткнулись ему в спину. Локи фыркнул.

– Ладно, – протянула Джанет, незаметно отходя от Тора подальше. – Ты дыхание задерживать не пробовал?

Локи покачал головой и глубоко вдохнул. Прошла минута. Две. Тор почувствовал, как в груди теплым клубочком зародилась надежда.

– Ик.

Волосы Хэнка завились мелкими африканскими кудряшками ядреного зеленого цвета.

– Тебе не идет, – заявила Джанет и крепко сжала губы, чтобы дурацкое хихиканье не прорвалось наружу.

– Надо придумать, как его вылечить, – пробормотал Хэнк, с такой осторожностью касаясь волос, словно они могли его укусить.

– Ик.

Рядом с новоявленным Большим Каньоном горделиво возвысилась Эйфелева башня.

– И как можно быстрее, – добавил Стив.

 

***

 

– Очаровательно… Никогда такого не видел, – бормотал Доктор Стрендж, разглядывая сверкающее и вспыхивающее искрами магическое поле Локи. – Оно всегда так искрит, когда ты икаешь?

– Иногда он просто меняет облик, как метаморф, – донесся из-за дивана голос Тора.

– Интересно… А как ты раньше с ним справлялся?

– Один наложил на меня заклятие, чтоб я не икал, – объяснил Локи, раздраженно виляя хвостом. – Но оно с годами слабеет, каждые пару-тройку веков надо подновлять.

– Доктор, вы сможете его обновить? – с тревогой спросил Стив. Он старался поменьше двигаться. Стринги, в которые только что превратился костюм Капитана Америки, неприятно жали. – Или хотя бы устранить последствия?

– Думаю, смогу. – Стрендж снял с полки огромный, покрытый плесенью фолиант и зашуршал страницами. – Подождите немного, мне надо найти нужную формулу.

– Ик.

Диван, за которым прятался Тор, жалобно замычал, взбрыкнул и неуклюже поскакал к двери.

– А, вот оно. – Стрендж окружил Локи коконом заклинания, внимательно следя за тем, как оно проникает в его тело, обволакивает диафрагму и унимает спазмы. – Ну, вот и все. На год должно хватить.

– Всего на год? – застонал Ястреб.

– Может, чуть больше или меньше. Зависит от того, как магия Локи отреагирует на мою.

Локи понимающе кивнул и провел в воздухе рукой, устраняя последствия своей икоты. Стив, снова облаченный в звездно-полосатый костюм, с облегчением выдохнул. Тор наконец-то встал прямо. Ястреб с детским восторгом прижал к груди стрелы. Тони по-прежнему дремал в кресле Стренджа, но уже с видом просто уставшего, а не смертельно пьяного человека. Хэнк с улыбкой взъерошил волосы.

– На этом всё? Тогда позвольте откланяться, меня ждут гнусные планы и подлые дела.

– Конечно, – Доктор Стрендж дружелюбно кивнул. – Когда заклинание ослабнет, загляни ко мне. Почту за честь снова его обновить.

– Помощь твоя неоценима! Прими нашу благодарность, – прогудел Тор.

– Обращайтесь. – Доктор Стрендж с усмешкой обернулся к Локи. – Хотя должен признать, для твоего возраста магическое поле ведет себя слишком уж… по-детски.

Локи сверкнул глазами и щелкнул пальцами.  
Доктор Стрендж тут же икнул, и в кабинете взрывом вынесло все окна.  
Локи зловеще оскалился.

– Развлекайтесь, – с убийственной серьезностью объявил он и исчез.


End file.
